Paul Holt
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Camp Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake Township, Wessex County, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Alive (confirmed in Friday the 13th Part III (1982)) | born = 1955 Date approximated based upon the age of actor John Furey. | died = 1984? It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. As the final fate of Paul Holt has been left ambiguous, it is impossible to determine whether or not he actually died at this time. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = John Furey }} is a fictional camp counselor and possible murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actor John Furey, he appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Overview Paul Holt is the head of the counselor training program held at Packanack Lodge near Camp Crystal Lake in Crystal Lake Township, Wessex County, New Jersey. He is romantically tied to his assistant, Ginny Field. Although Paul is a few years older and more experienced than the trainees under his care, he still thinks of himself as "one of the guys", but never lets anyone forget how seriously he takes his job. Like everyone else at Packanack, Paul realized all too soon just how dangerous working as a camp counselor across from "Camp Blood" can be. Biography Paul Holt had worked as a camp counselor for several years and it was a job that he took very seriously. In 1984, he headed up the counselor training center at Packanack Lodge in Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey. The training center was adjacent to Crystal Lake and the Camp Crystal Lake campground across the way, which had become the subject of some controversy following a brutal massacre some five years prior. When Holt assembled his group together, he was pleased to see several counselors that he had worked with in the past including Mark, Scott, Terry and Vickie. He openly remarked (albeit jokingly) that Scott could do with a little extra training. Paul's assistant, Ginny Field, also happened to be his girlfriend, though he tried to keep this affair private from the rest of the group. Ginny was several hours late getting to work due to mechanical problems involving her 1971 Volkswagen convertible. Paul admonished her for her tardiness, but offered to help look at her car engine. While Paul was nose deep into the back of the vehicle, Ginny gunned the ignition, sending up a plume of black smoke into Paul's face. That evening, Paul gathered everyone around for an outdoor campfire. He told them the story of Pamela Voorhees, the woman who had committed seven gruesome murders at Camp Crystal Lake before being decapitated by a counselor five years earlier. He also spoke of the legends concerning Pamela's son, Jason Voorhees, who supposedly still stalked the forests around the camp site looking to avenge his mother's death by slaughtering anyone who encroached upon his territory. At the conclusion of Paul's story, the prankster of the group, Ted, jumped out wearing a fright mask and caveman attire and began bellowing. Everyone screamed and scattered until they realized that it was Ted. Paul reigned them in and told them that the legend of Jason Voorhees was nothing more than a local ghost story and that Camp Crystal Lake was off-limits. .]] One of the newer counselors, Sandra Dier, was captivated with the story and wanted to see the place where all of this tragedy occurred. The following day, after a five-mile run, Sandra convinced her boyfriend Jeff to take her out to the fabled "Camp Blood". A sheriff's deputy named Winslow caught them and brought them back to Packanack Lodge. He harshly criticized Paul Holt for his seeming lack of authority over his junior counselors. He couldn't believe that Holt was not even going to reprimand Jeff and Sandra. Irritated by the acerbic law-enforcement officer, Paul sarcastically told Ginny that Jeff and Sandra were not to have any seconds for desert that evening. This only agitated Winslow much to Holt's delight. That evening after dinner, Paul addressed all of the counselors and told them that if they wanted to go out for one last night on the town before the heavy season started, then this would be the night to do it. Now Paul's true punishment for Jeff and Sandra came into play. They were forced to stay behind and clean up the lodge. Paul, Ginny, Ted and several others took a caravan of vehicles to the Casino Bar. They spent the night drinking, dancing and cavorting until invariably the subject of Jason Voorhees came up. Ginny, being a child psychology major, tried to apply her knowledge in such a way as to offer a compelling profile of Jason Voorhees. When she asked Paul what he thought he replied, "I think your drunk". and Paul make a disturbing discovery.]] Paul and Ginny eventually returned to Packanack Lodge, leaving Ted behind to search for an after-hours bar. When they got back, they found the lodge to be disturbingly empty. Paul came upon the remains of a marijuana cigarette and remarked, "These kids smoke better shit than I do." Ginny then called his attention to an upstairs bedroom. When he caught up with her, they found an empty bed that was covered in blood. Without warning, the power in the building went out, but there was still no sign of any of the other counselors. They grabbed some flashlights and began searching through the rooms for any signs of life. Ginny took note of a shape in a darkened corner and shouted, "Paul there's somebody in this fucking room!" Jason Voorhees appeared armed with the same spear that Ted used to prank his friends. He lunged, but Paul managed to spin out of the way. The two grappled with one another, but only Jason emerged seemingly victorious. Leaving Paul unconscious on the floor, he then directed his efforts towards pursuing Ginny. Paul awakened a few minutes later and began tracking Ginny down. He followed her to Jason's cabin in the woods and burst through the door. The two began fighting once more, and again, Jason got the upper hand. He had Paul on the ground and began pummeling him until Ginny briefly incapacitated Jason by hacking into his shoulder with a machete. Jason slumped over unconscious. Paul carried Ginny out of the house and brought her back to her cabin where he set her down on the bed. They heard a noise at the door and Paul slowly stepped towards it while Ginny armed herself with a pitchfork. When they opened it however, they found that it was just Terry's dog, Muffin. A moment later, Jason Voorhees - unmasked and still carrying the machete buried in his shoulder - burst through the window of the cabin and attacked them. What happened next is unclear. Ginny was later discovered by paramedics as she was being loaded into an ambulance. She called out for Paul, but got no reply. Moreover, there was no evidence of Jason Voorhees to be found either. It is possible that Jason may have killed Paul and taken his body away to the shrine of his mother, or Paul may have been able to overpower Jason, who was already grievously injured and escaped. The final fate of Paul Holt remains unknown, however at the begining of Friday the 13th Part III, there is a news report on TV that counts the victims from Part 2, and Paul was discounted, meaning he survived. Notes & Trivia * * Paul Holt is credited only as Paul in the film. His surname is provided by characters in the film itself. * Archival footage of from Friday the 13th Part 2 is included in the 1984 sequel, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Playing the role of is actor John Furey's second role in a feature film. * The possible fate of Paul Holt was explained in an interview with Peter Bracke, author of Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th, in the Friday the 13th Part 2 DVD features included on the Friday the 13th: From Crystal Lake to Manhattan Ultimate Collection DVD. There he reveals that there was an unused ending in the movie. After Ginny Field questions where Paul is, the scene switches to Pamela Voorhees' head, which opens its eyes and smiles, implying that Jason had killed Paul. When they filmed the scene however, the production crew thought it looked too silly, so it was taken out of the movie. Friday the 13th Wiki; Paul Holt See also External Links * * Paul Holt at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981)/Characters Category:1955 character births Category:Status unknown Category:Characters with biographies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jason Voorhees victims